Sunshine in the Morning
by WatchFang
Summary: —Karena, sinar mentari pada fajar besoklah yang akan menampar realitas. /Draco merasakan perasaan yang tak terdefinisikan saat melihat Darah-lumpur Gryffindor itu berdansa dengan seorang Seeker Timnas Bulgaria, yang juga salah satu peserta Turnamen Triwizard. Dia mendadak seribu kali lebih benci pada Granger./ Canon Modified based on Goblet of Fire/ Birthdayfic for Summer Dash


Hermione berdiri di sisi meja yang penuh dengan _mead_. Sementara Viktor sedang menuju ke sisi lain Aula Besar untuk mengambilkannya sepotong Bolu Kuali. Sepasang mata cokelat madunya menyapu seisi Aula Besar.

"Menikmati malammu, eh?" Suara _baritone_ terdengar menusuk dari tengkuk Hermione.

Hermione tersentak dan memutar kepalanya. Mata _hazelnut_nya membulat dan cengkeramannya pada piala peraknya mengerat. "K-Kau?"

.

.

.

A Very Late Birthday Fic for **Summer Dash/Skye Dash**

**.**

* * *

**Sunshine in the Morning**

**by WatchFang**

* * *

**Harrry Potter** **belongs to JK Rowling**

I gain no profit from this making fic

**Warning : **Canon Modified. Typo(s). OOC (maybe)

**.**

**.**

_Karena …_

_Sinar mentari pada fajar besoklah yang akan menampar realitas_

.

.

Hogwarts di tahun keempatnya kali ini sangat berbeda. Jelas saja, karena di tahun ini, Hogwarts adalah sang Tuan Rumah dari Turnamen Triwizard—Turnamen Trisihir—yang diadakan sebagai kompetisi persahabatan di antara ketiga sekolah sihir terbesar di Eropa; Hogwarts dari Inggris Raya, Beuxbatons dari Perancis dan Durmstrang dari Bulgaria.

Pagi itu di pertengahan bulan Desember, Hermione berjalan menuju Perpustakaan. Tangannya memeluk setumpuk buku-buku tebal. Essai Arithmancy sepanjang lima puluh senti dari Profesor Vector menuntutnya untuk mengumpulkan sumber dari berbagai buku. Meski kini nampaknya, essai miliknya kelebihan tiga puluh senti dari yang diperintahkan.

Koridor menuju Perpustakaan lengang. Mungkin karena ini adalah akhir pekan, sehingga anak-anak memilih bangun lebih siang. Sepanjang koridor itulah, pikirannya sibuk bekerja.

Pelakasanaan Tugas Pertama yang melibatkan naga dan menciptakan gosip yang berhembus tentang dirinya dan Harry. Demi Morgana! Si Skeeter itu telah membuat gosip yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasih Harry. Hal itu mengakibatkan ratusan surat serta _howler_ tak dikenal dengan berbagai macam kutukan menyerbunya. Hermione patut mendapatkan _award_ dari kesabarannya.

Harry dan Ron adalah sahabatnya yang terbaik. Dia memang menyayangi mereka. Sebagai sahabat dan saudara laki-laki yang tak pernah dia dapatkan. Tak lebih.

Tunggu. Mengenai kata 'sayang' itu, dia tak pernah meragukannya. Tapi, sebagai anak perempuan yang mulai beranjak remaja, Hermione menyadari perubahan-perubahan yang mulai terjadi.

_Ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis …._

Dia pernah mendapatkan pengetahuan dasar dari kedua orangtuanya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Itu adalah pertanda alami yang sering dialami remaja putri atau , dia belum pernah merasakan apa yang sering dibicarakan oleh teman sekamarnya.

'_Kau akan merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa bila ada di dekatnya,' kata Ginny sembari menoleh ke arah Harry._

Hermione mendengus. Dia bersumpah belum pernah merasakan itu. Kegugupan yang luar biasa. Tapi, dia merasakan hal yang beda dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina.

Ketertarikan yang berbeda. Jauh dari cerita-cerita picisan yang sering diceritakan oleh teman sekamarnya, Parvati dan Lavender.

Benci, sebal tapi penasaran.

Hermione mendengus sekali lagi. _'Kurasa otakku sudah mulai kacau.'_

.

.

Jauh dari biasanya, Perpustakaan ramai oleh gerombolan gadis-gadis. Hermione memutar matanya. Gadis-gadis itu hanya berpura-pura ke Perpustakaan agar bisa bertemu dengan Viktor Krum—seeker Tim Nasional Bulgaria. _'Lagipula, kenapa sih dengan Krum yang selalu di Perpustakaan?'_

Mengangkat bahu, Hermione mulai menuju ke meja Madam Pince dan menyetorkan buku yang dipinjamnya untuk dikembalikan. Dengan ayunan tongkat dari Madam Pince, buku-buku tersebut kembali ke raknya masing-masing.

Hermione menuju rak Astronomi. Dia memilah buku yang akan dipinjamnya sebagai bahan essai untuk Profesor Sinistra.

Jemari lentiknya menelusuri buku demi buku yang ada di rak. Matanya yang sewarna _hazelnut_ pun memindai dari kanan ke kiri dan dari bawah ke atas. _'Ketemu!'_ pekiknya.

Dia berjinjit demi menggapai buku _Dasar-Dasar Astronomi dan Rahasia di Balik Bintang_ yang terletak di rak paling atas. Tapi, apa daya, buku itu tetap di luar jangkauannya.

Menyerah, dia meraba saku jubahnya. Kosong! Hermione mendesah. Dia lupa membawa tongkat sihirnya.

Hermione memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Madam Pince dan berbalik. Hidungnya nyaris membentur dada bidang seorang pemuda.

"Maaf," ucapnya segera. Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang mata hitam. Dia menahan napas.

Suara _baritone_ itu menjawab, "Tak apa." Dia menelengkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal. "Kulihat kau kesusahan mengambil buku ini. Jadi, aku datang membantu. Ini."

Hermione mengambil napas. "Terima kasih. Awalnya aku berniat untuk meminta bantuan Madam Pince. Tapi, sudah ada kau, ya sudahlah."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Viktor Krum. Kau kekasih dari Harry Potter?"

Hermione menggeleng dengan cepat. "Bukan! Itu hanya gosip yang dibuat oleh Rita Skeeter. Harry adalah sahabatku," dia menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu, "aku Hermione Granger. Salam kenal, Krum."

Krum tersenyum lagi. Sepasang bola matanya berbinar. "Panggil saja Viktor. Umm, mengenai Natal nanti, maukah kau menjadi pasangan dansaku?"

Mata cokelat Hermione melebar. "Tunggu. Pasangan Dansa? Untuk apa?"

"Profesor Karkaroff memberitahuku bahwa akan ada _Yule Ball_ Natal nanti. Kau tak tahu?"

Hermione menggeleng. _'Pantas saja. Teman-teman seasramaku mulai heboh membicarakan tentang jubah pesta, gaya rambut bahkan pasangan dansa,' _pikirnya.

Krum tertawa lirih. Nampaknya Hermione tanpa sadar mengatakan apa yang di pikirannya tadi. Dia menatap Hermione sembari mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi?"

Hermione memandang lurus pemuda di hadapannya. '_Harry dan Ron pastilah akan mencari gadis lain selain dirinya. Harry pasti akan mengajak Cho Chang, sedangkan Ron, pasti akan mengajak gadis Perancis itu.'_ Dia mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Krum menyentuh rambut Hermione yang bermegaran. "Sampai jumpa, _Herma-yon_."

Hermione terkikik. Ketika dilihatnya tatapan bertanya dari Krum, dia menggeleng. _'Astaga, ada yang menyebut namaku seperti itu.' _

Suara debum buku yang keras membuatnya terlonjak. Hermione mengedarkan atensinya ke seluruh Perputakaan, yang sebetulnya sia-sia karena pastilah terhalang rak-rak besar penuh buku. Namun, siluet bertubuh jangkung melesat dari balik rak yang tepat berada di depannya. Kibasan ujung jubah berwarna hijau sempat tertangkap.

Mengangkat bahu, Hermione menuju rak di depannya dan mengambil buku Herbologi tingkat empat untuk essai Profesor Sproutnya.

.

OoooO

.

Draco menelusuri rak Herbologi untuk menyelesaikan essai Profesor Sprout. Dia bersyukur bahwa kegiatannya kali ini terbebas dari Vincent dan Gregory serta gelayutan manja Pansy. Merlin, tangannya terasa kebas karena setiap saat harus merelakan lengannya untuk dipeluk gadis itu. _Yeah_, sebagai cowok normal, tentu dia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan bukan?

Mata kelabunya melebar. Ada gerak-gerik yang patut dicurigai di balik rak Astronomi. Seorang pemuda dan gadis berdiri dengan posisi yang 'berdekatan'. Seringainya melebar. _'Menonton drama picisan gratis apa salahnya_, kan_?'_

Dia mendekat ke arah rak pembatas Astronomi-Herbologi, dan menggeser celah di antara buku-buku untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa kedua sosok tersebut.

Sesosok gadis dengan rambut cokelat yang bermegaran sedang membelakangi rak Astronomi tengah berbicara dengan—mata Draco semakin melebar—Krum! Jelas itu Krum, pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan seragam Durmstrangnya yang berwarna merah darah.

Krum tengah menyodorkan sebuah buku ke arah gadis itu. _'Sial!'_ Posisi gadis itu yang membelakangi penglihatan Draco, membuatnya semakin penasaran. _'Siapa sih dia?'_ batinnya.

Draco mendengar helaan napas gadis itu, sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu. _"Terima kasih. Awalnya aku berniat untuk meminta bantuan Madam Pince. Tapi, sudah ada kau, ya sudahlah." _

Suara gadis itu. Draco menahan napas—

Gambaran seorang gadis berambut cokelat megar dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat madu menatapnya dengan kilat kebencian.

—tanpa sadar memegang sisi kiri pipinya. Gadis darah-lumpur yang pernah menamparnya tahun ajaran lalu.

'_Brengsek!' _Draco menutup buku setebal lima ratus halaman dengan keras. Membuat bunyi debum keras yang menggema di antara rak Astronomi-Herbologi.

Draco merasakan gadis itu menoleh ke rak yang searah dengannya. Untunglah, pandangannya pastilah terhalang dari buku-buku berdebu ini. Segera saja dia membungkuk-bungkuk dan melesat menuju pintu. Kibasan ujung jubahnya sempat terlihat di lorong rak.

Sebelum menuju pintu, Draco tak mengerti, mengapa dia menyempatkan dirinya menoleh ke darah-lumpur itu. Melihat sepasang bola matanya yang sewarna cokelat madu itu melebar karena keterkejutannya. Dia bersumpah, Granger pastilah melihat kibasan ujung jubahnya.

.

Sesampainya di luar Perpustakaan, Draco merutuk, sempat-sempatnya dia nyaris terpergok oleh darah-lumpur sialan itu.

Tunggu, mengapa dia merasa khawatir. Bukankah, harusnya dia memasang seringai seperti biasanya—berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan gadis Gryffindor itu dengan Krum—dan mengejek balik gadis itu. Lagipula, tak ada si _Weasel_ dan _Pottyhead_ yang sok bertingkah sebagai _guardian_nya. _'Sial!'_ Dia menendang udara kosong.

"_Panggil saja Viktor. Umm, mengenai Natal nanti, maukah kau menjadi pasangan dansaku?"_

Draco meremas rambut pirang platinanya. Ucapan Krum masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Tak pernah dia merasakan perasaan asing seperti ini. Kesal, marah, sekaligus benci. Bukan hanya kepada darah-lumpur tersebut, tetapi anehnya, juga kepada Seeker Timnas Bulgaria itu. Draco teringat pada percakapannya dengan Krum pekan lalu.

_**.**_

"_Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku merasakannya pada seorang gadis dari Hogwarts."_

_Mata kelabunya menatap lurus ke sepasang bola mata hitam milik pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Draco bersumpah melihat semburat merah tipis pada kedua sisi wajahnya itu. Menahan tawa, dia bertanya, "Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" Dia menambahkan sembil menyeringai, "yang kejatuhan cinta seorang Seeker keren sepertimu?"_

_Krum terkekeh ketika tinjuan main-main Draco mendarat di bahunya. "Dia berambut cokelat, dan memiliki sepasang mata berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Cokelat madunya berbinar penuh semangat saat membaca buku."_

_Draco menaikkan alisnya. "Siapa namanya?"_

_Krum balas menyeringai. "Masih rahasia."_

_Draco berbisik serius. "Kuingatkan kau, di Hogwarts, antara darah-murni, darah-campuran dan darah-lumpur belum ada pembatasnya. Sebaiknya kau menyelidiki status darah gadis yang kausukai."_

_Namun, Krum justru terkekeh kembali dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Di Bulgaria, status darah sudah tidak penting lagi bagi kami, Malfoy."_

**.**

'_Jadi, gadis yang dimaksud oleh Krum itu adalah Granger?' _

Draco mendecih. Mengapa dari sekian banyak gadis di Hogwarts, Krum menjatuhkan perasaanya pada darah-lumpur sialan tersebut? Mengapa bukan adik Daphne saja, yang sama-sama berambut dan bermata cokelat serta sama-sama suka membaca buku?

Inilah alasannya.

Penyihir berdarah-murni harus menikah dengan penyihir berdarah-murni juga. Dan Draco setuju sama supremasi yang telah didoktrinkan oleh ayahnya semenjak dia terlahir ke dunia. Darah-lumpur tak pantas untuk darah-murni.

Dan—

Dia mendadak seribu kali lebih benci pada Granger. Benci karena telah berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Seeker kelas dunia.

.

OooO

.

Hermione menyadari, sejak pemberitahuan Pesta Dansa Natal—pada pelajaran Transfigurasi Kamis lalu di pertengahan Bulan Desember oleh Profesor McGonagall—nampaknya semakin banyak anak perempuan yang bergerombol di koridor dan mengikik bersama ketika ada ada anak laki-laki yang lewat. Tak ada lagi tempat baginya untuk menyepi dan menyendiri. Perpustakaan kini semakin ramai oleh para gadis yang mengikik. Alasannya adalah Viktor Krum yang selalu duduk di dalam sana. Akibatnya, Madam Pince menjadi tiga kali lebih sensitif bila mendengar suara berbisik-bisik.

Bukan hanya perpustakaan, Ruang Rekreasi, Aula Besar, Koridor, bahkan kamarnya sendiri pun tak luput dari euforia Pesta Dansa Natal. Terlebih Lavender dan Parvati, dua gadis seangkatannya yang paling bersemangat. Membahas warna jubah pesta yang akan dipakai, riasan wajah dan muka, sampai melakukan segala hal untuk menghilangkan bekas-bekas jerawat mereka.

Selain para gadis, merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Hermione melihat dua sahabat karibnya itu gelisah mencari _partner_ dansa. Sebenarnya, banyak gadis Hogwarts yang rela melakukan apa saja demi bisa berdansa dengan Harry. Terlebih, statusnya kini menjadi salah satu juara Hogwarts. Sementara Ron, tanpa sadar Hermione terkikik, dia tidak jelek-jelek amat sih. Sikap humornya dan celetukan konyolnya yang mungkin membuat gadis merasa santai. Anehnya, salah satu dari mereka tak mencoba mengajak Hermione.

Dia mendesah.

Tapi, ada hal yang lebih aneh lagi—

Malfoy.

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, Hermione mendadak merasakan seringnya intensitas pertemuan mereka. Di koridor, jam-jam pergantian jam, bahkan Perpustakaan. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata abu-abunya, dia melihat kebencian terpancar. Tak mau kalah, dia juga akan membalas dengan hal yang sama. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak membenci Malfoy!

Insiden di kelas Ramuan beberapa bulan yang lalu kembali melintas. Ketika Harry meledak marah pada pemuda Slytherin itu.

.

"_Mau satu, Granger" kata Malfoy, mengulurkan sebuah lencana kepada Hermione bertuliskan __**'Potter Bau'**__. "Aku punya banyak. Tapi jangan sampai kausentuh tanganku. Baru saja kucuci, soalnya aku ogah dikotori Muggle lagi."_

_Hermione mencelos. Selama ini, hanya Malfoylah yang sering menyebutnya Darah-lumpur. Tapi, entah mengapa, setiap kali dia mendengarnya, hatinya mendadak seperti ditusuki ribuan jarum._

_Hermione tak menyadari keadaan dimana Harry sudah mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya ke depan wajah Malfoy. Dia berusaha untuk memperingatinya ketika mereka saling pandang, kemudian secara bersamaan keduanya berteriak._

"Furnunculus!"_ teriak Harry_

"Densaugeo!"_ jerit Malfoy._

_Kilatan cahaya meluncur dari ujung tongkat mereka berdua, bertabrakan di udara dan memantul ke segala arah. Cahaya tongkat Harry mengenai wajah Goyle—_

_Mendadak Hermione merasakan hal aneh pada wajahnya_

—_dan rupanya cahaya tongkat Malfoy berengsek itu mengenai wajahnya. Dia merasakan pergerakan aneh pada mulutnya—giginya. Hermione merintih panik, menekap mulutnya._

_Belum cukup juga, Profesor Snape datang. Dan mempermalukannya di hadapan semua anak Slytherin._

.

Hermione mengelus dada. Malfoy telah berada di Perpustakaan—duduk di tempat favoritnya, di sudut dekat jendela—bersama rombongannya yang dungu itu dan Parkinson yang setia menggelayuti lengannya.

Seperti biasa, mata kelabu itu menatapnya. Melecehkan. Hermione juga membalasnya, tak mau kalah dari adu tatap-menatap itu. Sampai akhirnya Malfoy mengalihkan tatapan darinya pada Parkinson yang merajuk. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibir Hermione tertarik ke atas. '_Aku menang dari Malfoy.'_

Dia menuju salah satu rak Transfigurasi dan duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet biru.

.

OoooO

.

Pesta Dansa Natal.

Semua orang-orang meributkan hal ini. Bahkan Vincent dan Gregory, yang notabene anak laki-laki bertubuh tambun dan selalu cuek akan segala hal selain makanan ikut gelisah mencari pasangan dansa. Sedangkan Draco?

Dia mendengus. Tak usah repot mencari, para gadis juga akan memintanya. Dia berani bersumpah bahwa Pansy pasti sudah meng-klaim dirinya sebagai pasangan dansa nanti. Yah, dia tentu tak menolak bukan? Dia menikmati ini. Keadaan dimana Pansy bersedia melakukan hal apa saja yang diinginkan Draco.

Essai Profesor McGonagall!

Draco merutuk. Dia nyaris melupakan PR-nya. Tidak. Dia bukanlah Darah-lumpur busuk Gryffindor itu. Yang tergila-gila akan buku dan semua PR-nya. Tapi, dia mendesah. Tuntutan ayahnya lah. Dia harus menjadi nomor satu di antara teman seangkatannya di Slytherin.

.

Rupanya, perpustakaan dipenuhi oleh para gadis. Dan seketika mereka mengikik ketika Draco memasuki ruangan itu. Madam Pince pun melirik sebal seolah dirinyalah yang mengakibatkan kebisingan para gadis itu.

"Drake!"

Tak perlu repot-repot menoleh, Draco sudah tau siapa pemilik suara cempreng ini.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku kan sudah bilang akan ikut ke perpustakaan dengan mu?" Pansy merajuk.

"Ssstt, diamlah. Kalu tidak nanti kita akan diusir," Draco mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Madam Pince yang tengah menatap galak. "Ayo kita duduk!"

Draco berjalan ke arah sudut di dekat jendela. Tak tahu mengapa. Hanya saja dia merasa nyaman akan tempat ini. Dan samar-samar dia bisa membaui harum mawar yang menenangkan. Bukan. Ini bukanlah parfum milik Pansy yang menyengat itu.

Dia melayangkan mata kelabunya ke sekeliling perpustakaan.

Viktor Krum tengah membaca di meja dekat pintu dengan dilatarbelakangi para gadis yang diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Draco mendengus. _'Percuma saja mereka berusaha menarik perhatian Viktor. Dia sudah mengajak Granger.'_

Tepat pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut cokelat bermegaran dengan memeluk setumpuk buku-buku tebal.

Dia mengerling ke arah Viktor, dan mendapati nya sedang memandang lembut ke arah Granger.

Draco merasakan gelombang peraaan ini. Perasaan yang dia ketahui disebut benci. Ketidaksukaan karena Viktor memandang lembut Granger.

Dia kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Darah-lumpur itu. Dan, dia bersorak dalam hati ketika Granger menyadari pandangannya dan balas menatapnya dengan kilat kebencian yang sama dengan dirinya. _Well_, mungkin jika diibaratkan, singa lawan ular.

"Kau memperhatikan Darah-lumpur itu." Pansy menegurnya dengan suara jijik.

Draco terpaksa memutus kontak mata mereka dan mengeluh. Dari ekor matanya dia melihat Granger tersenyum puas karena berhasil menang dari adu tatap-menatap ini. Semuanya gara-gara Pansy!

"Oh, tidak, Pans. Aku hanya sedang menilai. Apakah ada pemuda yang bersedia mengajaknya ke Pesta Dansa Natal nanti."

Seketika raut wajah Pansy berubah dari usahanya merajuk dan berkata dengan penuh semangat. "Kau benar! Hanya pemuda yang tak punya otak lah yang nanti akan mengajak dia."

Draco mendengus. Seandainya Pansy tahu bahwa pasangan Granger nanti adalah Krum, seorang Seeker beken Tim Nasional Bulgaria.

Mendadak, perutnya bergejolak. Dipenuhi gelombang ketidaksukaan.

.

OoooO

.

Seminggu sebelum Natal, Menara Gryffindor mendadak merasa bertambah sempit. Hampir sebagian anak-anak memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan ikut pesta.

Hari ini, sakju turun lebat menyelimuti kastil dan halamannya. Para peri-rumah di dapur menyajikan kaldu kental hangat yang lezat dan pudding-puding enak. Hermione merasa kasihan pada mereka. Pastilah mereka bekerja ekstra dan tentu saja tak ada jatah libur Natal.

Hermione bersama Harry dan Ron menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

"Terlau berat, semua makanan 'Ogwarts ini," mereka mendengar Fleur Delacour—perwakilan dari_ Beauxbatons_—menggerutu ketika meninggalkan Aula Besar. "Jubah pestaku tak akan muat!"

"Ooh, sungguh tragedi," tukas Hermione sementara Fleur keluar ke Aula Depan. "Cuma memikirkan diri sendiri saja, kan, dia?" Dia menatap bergantian ke arah sahabatnya.

"Hermione … kau akan ke pesta dansa dengan siapa?" tanya Ron.

Ron tak bosan-bosannya melempar pertanyaan ini kepada dirinya, berharap bahwa dia akan menjawab. Dia hanya mengernyit dan menjawab, "Aku tak akan bilang, kau cuma akan memperolokku nanti!"

"Kau bergurau, Weasley!" kata Malfoy, mendadak di belakang mereka. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan ada yang mengajak _makhluk itu_ ke pesta dansa, kan? Bukan si Darah-lumpur bertaring panjang itu, kan?"

Darah mendidih di ubun-ubun Hermione. Dia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkannya. Ide terlintas di kepalanya.

Harry dan Ron langsung berbalik ke arah Malfoy dan siap menagcungkan tongkat, tetapi Hermione berkata keras, melambai kepada seseorang di belakang Malfoy, "Halo, Profesor Moody!"

Hermione menahan tawanya ketika melihat Malfoy langsung pucat dan melompat mundur, menoleh mencari Moody, tetapi Moody masih di meja guru, menghabiskan kaldunya.

Mereka tertawa besama melihat tingkah laku Malfoy. "Musang kecil yang gampang ketakutan, kan, si Malfoy itu?"

Tetapi mendadak Ron berhenti tertawa dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Hermione, gigimu? Gigimu lain … aku baru memperhatikannya."

"Tentu saja. Apa kauharap aku mempertahankan taring yang diberikan Malfoy kepadaku?"

"Tidak," sela Harry.

Hermione tersenyum simpul. "Waktu aku ke Madam Pomfrey untuk mengecilkan gigiku. Aku cuma membiarkan Madam Pomfrey mengecilannya sedikit dari ukuran semula." Dia tersenyum semakin lebar.

.

OoooO

.

Natal telah tiba.

Hermione memandang dari jendela besar Menara Gryffindor bahwa halaman Hogwarts seperti disulap menjadi hamparan karpet putih yang lebar.

"Hermione!"

Harry dan Ron telah turun dari kamar anak laki-laki dan bergabung dengannya untuk sarapan bersama-sama. Mereka menghabiskan sebagian besar hari di Menara Gryffindor. Kemudian sore harinya, mereka turun ke halaman. Salju yang membentang licin tak tersentuh.

Hermione memilih menonton Harry dan kakak beradik Wealey berperang bola salju daripada ikut bermain dan menjadi basah. Mendadak dia mengecek arlojinya. _'Merlin! Sudah pukul lima!'_

"Harry, Ron. Aku harus kembali ke kastil untuk bersiap-siap ke pesta nanti."

"Apa? Kau perlu waktu tiga jam untuk bersiap-siap?" kata Ron, alisnya terangkat. "Kau pergi dengan siapa, _sih_?"

"Dia akan pergi dengan orang yang spesial" celetuk Ginny sembari mengedipkan matanya pada Hermione.

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu, melambai dan menaiki undakan batu. Kemudian menghilang ke dalam kastil. Hidungnya bertabrakan dengan dada seorang pemuda selagi dia merapikan syalnya yang merasa dingin.

"Well, selain Darah-lumpur yang mempunya gigi seperti berang-berang, kau juga tak memiliki mata, ya, Granger?"

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati mata kelabu itu menatap sinis dirinya. "Dan, kau juga. Mengapa seorang darah-murni sepertimu mau ditabrak darah-lumpur sepertiku? Jalan ini luas, Malfoy!"

Setelahnya, dia langsung bergegas menuju Menara Gryffindor untuk bersiap-siap. Meninggalkan Draco Malfoy di lorong Aula Depan.

.

OoooO

.

Draco menyusuri lorong Aula Depan. Menikmati kesendiriannya yang langka, tanpa dua pengawal gendutnya itu dan Pansy.

Mata kelabu itu menangkap sosok berambut cokelat bermegaran tengah berjalan dari sisi yang berlawanan dari dirinya. Sosok itu … Draco langsung dapat menebak dengan mudahnya. _Granger_. Dia nampaknya sendang sibuk membenahi syalnya yang sedikit tersibak. Memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang berwarana putih. Wajahnya bersemu merah karena kedinginan. Entah hal gila apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan ini—

Dia memosisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan Granger.

—membuatnya seolah Grangerlah yang menabraknya.

Benar!

Hidung Granger yang membentur dada Draco sedikit membuat aliran listrik di perutnya. Bergejolak. Namun, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan benci atau ketidaksukaan. Draco menyadari hal ini. Bahwa tak ada Viktor Krum yang membuatnya sebal. Granger masih tak menyadari bahwa sosok yang ditabraknya adalah dirinya. _'Mengharapkan kau menabrak Krum, eh?'_ batinnya. "Well, selain Darah-lumpur yang mempunyai gigi seperti berang-berang, kau juga tak memiliki mata, ya, Granger?"

Sudut bibir Draco berkedut menahan tawa, kemudian dia menyeringai mendapati semburat rona merah muncul perlahan—meski sedikit.

"Dan, kau juga. Mengapa seorang darah-murni sepertimu mau ditabrak darah-lumpur sepertiku? Jalan ini luas, Malfoy!" Draco memutar matanya. Bukan Granger namanya jika dia tak melakukan perlawanan.

Kemudian sosok itu mendengus dan kembali berjalan menuju Menara Gryffindor. Tanpa disadari olehnya, senyum yang tadi ditahan Draco dilepasnya. _'Kau, satu-satunya darah-lumpur yang menarik.'_

.

Oooo

.

Pukul delapan malam.

Aula Depan sudah penuh anak-anak yang menunggu pintu Aula Besar dibuka ketika Draco dan rombongan anak Slytherin lainnya muncul dari tangga ruang bawah tanah mereka. Dia paling depan, bersama Pansy yang memakai jubah berwarna merah jambu pucat dengan rimpel bergelayut di lengannya. Kontras dengan dirinya yang memakai jubah beludru hitam dengan kerah tinggi—pakaian khas lelaki keluaga Malfoy.

Sebelum pesta, Pansy merengek memintanya untuk memakai jubah yang senada dengannya. Draco menolak mentah-mentah. Dia akan tetap memakai jubah yang dikirimkan oleh ibunya seminggu lalu. Jubah yang sering dipakai oleh ayahnya saat acara resmi.

Sepasang manik kelabu milik Draco menyapu Aula Depan dan meledak tertawa.

"Apa yang kaulihat, Drake?" tanya Pansy

Draco menunjuk ke arah Ron Weasley yang memakai jubah berjumbai penuh renda pada leher dan tangan jubahnya.

"Lucu sekali selera _fashion_nya," Pansy menggeleng sinis.

"Yeah, apa sih yang kauharapkan pada sebuah keluarga miskin dan mempunyai banyak anak?"

Pintu depan yang terbuat dari kayu ek terbuka, dan semua anak menoleh—termasuk Draco—ketika anak-anak Durmstrang masuk bersama Profesor Karkaroff. Viktor Krum paling depan, ditemani dengan seorang gadis—Draco menahan napas—cantik yang memakai jubah berwarna biru.

Itu … Granger!

Draco melirik pasangan di sebelahnya. Nampaknya Pansy pun belum mengetahui bahwa itu darah-lumpur yang sering dihina olehnya. Dia juga melihat Potter yang nampak sama herannya.

Kemudian terdengar suara Profesor McGonagall memanggil, "Para juara, silakan ke sini!"

Dilihatnya Potter maju sembari menggandeng gadis berambut hitam yang memakai jubah berwarna hijau toska cerah. Dia mendengar gumaman Pansy yang menilai penampilan rekan dansa Potter.

Setelah para juara berkumpul, Profesor McGonagall menyuruh anak-anak lainnya untuk masuk ke Aula Besar. Sebelum masuk, Draco menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik sosok di sebelah Krum yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepada Krum.

Gejolak itu mulai timbul.

.

OoooO

.

'_Selesai!'_ gumam Hermione sembari mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

Rambutnya kini tak lagi mengembang berantakan. Setelah proses yang membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk menata rambutnya menggunakan Ramuan Pelicin Rambut. Kini, rambutnya rapi mengilap dan dipiln menjadi sanggul di belakang dengan helaian-helain rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Memoleskan sedikit perwarna bibir yang dipinjamnya dari Lavender, penampilan Hermione kini sempurna. Ditambah dengan jubah yang terbuat dari kain ringan berwarna biru yang indah yang dibelinya di _Diagon Alley_ dulu.

"Wow! Hermione, kau tampak menakjubkan," kata Ginny setelah dia turun ke ruang rekreasi. Beruntung Harry dan Ron masih berkutat di kamar mereka.

"Trims, Ginny. Kau juga nampak cantik dan imut," dia tersenyum sembari menunjuk ke jubah Ginny yang berwarna merah muda."Aku pergi dulu ya. Harus menunggu pasangan dansaku."

"Ya, dan kau harus siap menerima tatapan sinis para penggemar Krum saat melihatmu nanti, Hermione."

Hermione mengibaskan tangannya dan menuruni lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk menuju Koridor Depan.

.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Hermione terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara _baritone_ itu menyapanya. Dia dapat merasakan perlahan, wajahnya memanas. "Umm, ya."

Viktor meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya, dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Darah berdesir di sekitar tangan dan sekujur tubuh Hermione. "Baiklah, Nona." Kemudian dia menggandeng lengan Hermione.

.

Pintu depan terbuka dan semua anak menoleh ketika rombongan Durmstrang lewat. Dia melihat Harry dan menahan kikikannya melihat Harry yang nampak tak mengenali dirinya.

Saat para juara berkumpul di sisi pintu Aula Besar, dia mendapati Harry ternganga memandang dirinya. "Hai, Harry! Hai, Parvati!"

Dia merasakan Parvati pun menatap Hermione tak percaya serta tak senang mendapati siapa pasangan dansa Hermione. Pintu Aula Besar terbuka, dan Viktor menggandeng dirinya kembali.

Saat melewati rombongan penggemar Viktor dari perpustakaan, dia dapat merasakan pandangan menusuk dari mereka. Refleks, Hermione mengeratkan gengaman tangannya pada Viktor.

Dia tersenyum puas ketika mendapati Pansy Parkinson melihatnya bersama Viktor. Sementara, pasangannya, Malfoy, mulutnya nampak terbuka dan tertutup seolah hendak melontarkan hinaan kepada dirinya, namun tak dapat diucapkan.

Hermione mengedarkan atensinya. Dinding aula ditutup bunga salju perak berkilauan dengan beratus untaian _mistletoe_ dan sulur yang bersilang-silang di bawah langit-langit hitam berbintang. Meja-meja asrama telah lenyap, dan sebagai gantinya ada kira-kira seratus meja kecil berlilin menyala yang masing-masing dikelilingi selusin anak.

Setelah semua anak duduk, Profesor McGonagall menyuruh para juara untuk membuka pesta dansa. Viktor memeluk menarik dirinya dan memeluk pingganya. Hermione berusaha mati-matian agar rona merah tak terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau, nampakberbeda, Herma-yon."

Hermione tertawa dan berhenti ketika melihat tatapan bertanya dari Viktor. "Umm, mengenai namaku, kau bisa mengejanya dengan 'Her-ma-yo-ni'," katanya lambat dan jelas.

"Herm-ayon-nini," eja Viktor dengan terbata-bata.

Hermione tersenyum lembut, "Sudah hampir."

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Harry dan dia tersenyum.

"Kau sangat dekat dengannya," kata Viktor agak cemberut.

"Tentu saja. Dia sahabat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara laki-lakiku, Viktor."

Viktor mengangguk.

Hermione mendengar getar nada akhir _bagpipe_. _The Weirs Sisters_ berhenti bermain. Dan kini, mulai memainkan lagu berikutnya yang jauh lebih cepat.

"_One more time_?"

Hermione mengangguk dan kembali berdansa. Dia seperti merasakan tatapan menusuk dari belakang tengkuknya. Namun, dia tak memusingkannya dan kembali tenggelam dengan Viktor.

.

OoooO

.

Draco mengamati pasangan dansa tersebut. _Krum dengan Granger_.

Dia sudah tak _mood_ untuk terus berdansa dan memilih untuk beranjak usai dansa pertama.

"Drake! Kau mau kemana? Kita kan baru sekali dansa," panggil Pansy dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Dia butuh keluar dari suasana aula yang bising itu. Perlu menjernihkan pikiran dari gelombang ketidaksukaannya yang terus-menerus melanda dirinya.

Ketika di luar Aula, dia bertemu dengan Blaise dan Theo.

"Hei, _Mate_. Kau kenapa?"

Draco mengangkat bahu.

Kemudian Theo menyodorinya botol kecil. "Apa ini?"

"Itu Wiski-Api," jawab Blaise.

Alis Draco terangkat. "Wiski-Api? Tapi, ini kan dilarang. Bagaimana bisa? Kita juga masih di bawah umur."

Blaise terkekeh. "_Well_, tenang dulu, Draco. Kita menyelundupkannya dan menyamarkannya menjadi botol _mead_. Tenang saja, kadarnya juga masih rendah, jadi tak terlalu memabukkan."

Draco menatap botol yang berada di genggamannya, lalu tanpa ragu membuka sumbat tutupnya. Meneguk semua isi cairan yang terasa membakar tenggorokan itu.

"Kalau kau meminum semuanya sekaligus, aku tak dapat menjamin bahwa kau tak akan mabuk, Drake," kata Blaise dengan wajah khawatir.

Draco menyeringai. "Biar saja."

Lalu Draco kembali masuk ke Aula dan memilih meja yang terletak di sudut. Terlindungi dari bayang pohon natal yang berdiri tegak.

.

OoooO

.

Sudah putaran lagu kelima, dan Hermione merasakan kakinya berdenyut. "Viktor, kita duduk, yuk."

Viktor mengangguk. "Kau cari tempat duduk, aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu. Kau mau apa?"

"Butterbeer saja."

"Siap, Nona." Viktor mengecup punggung tangan Hermione dan kemudian menghilang ke sisi kanan Aula.

Hermione memandang berkeliling mencari kursi kosong dan mendapati kursi di samping Parvati kosong. Segera dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kesana.

"Hai," sapa Harry, namu Ron tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Hermione tersenyum pada keduanya. "Panas, ya?" katanya sembari mengipasi diri dengan tangannya. "Viktor sedang mengambil minuman."

Ron memandangnya menghina. Ada kilat kemarahan di mata birunya. "_Viktor_? Apa dia belum memintamu untuk memanggilnya dengan _Vicky_?"

Hermione melongo, lalu memandang Harry yang mengangkat bahu. "Kau, kenapa, Ron?"

"Dia anak Durmstrang!" bentak Ron. "Dia bertanding melawan Harry! Melawan Hogwarts! Kau … kau … bergaul dengan _musuh_!"

Hermione ternganga. Kata-kata Ron sangat menyakitkan. Dia memilih untuk beranjak dan menghambur kembali ke lantai dansa sebelum air matanya menetes. Dia pernah mengalami ini saat kelas satu dulu. Saat Ron mengatainya Nona-Sok-Tahu.

.

Dia kembali ke tempat semulanya tadi saat bersama Viktor, kemudian menepi. Hermione berdiri di sisi meja yang penuh dengan _mead_. Sementara Viktor sedang menuju ke sisi lain Aula Besar untuk mengambilkannya minum dan sepotong Bolu Kuali. Sepasang mata cokelat madunya menyapu seisi Aula Besar.

"Menikmati malammu, eh?" Suara _baritone_ yang berbeda terdengar menusuk dari tengkuk Hermione.

Hermione tersentak dan memutar kepalanya. Mata _hazelnut_nya membulat dan cengkeramannya pada piala peraknya mengerat. "K-Kau?"

Malfoy terkekeh dan detik kemudian, Hermione mendapati dirinya ditarik keluar Aula oleh pemuda pirang sialan itu.

.

OoooO

.

Draco duduk di meja sudut Aula. Mengamati pasangan-pasangan yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, atau saling mendekatkan kepalanya masing-masing di balik piala emas. Da mendengus. Seharusnya dia merupakan salah satu dari mereka yang merasakan kebahagiaan suasana pesta dansa. Bukan terbakar emosi seperti saat ini. _Krum dan Granger_.

Saat menatap lautan pasangan-pasangan itu, sesosok gadis berambut cokelat yang digelung indah menyeruak. Kemudian berdiri di sisi meja penuh _mead_ yang dekat darinya, sehingga Draco dapat melihat wajahnya memerah dan, setetes air mata menitik di pipinya yang putih. Dengan kasar, dia menghapusnya.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Draco menghampiri gadis itu dan segera menariknya keluar Aula.

Dia merasa Wiski-Api telah menguasai kesadaranya.

.

"Malfoy! Berhenti!"

Draco tak menanggapinya dan terus menarik Granger menaiki tangga pualam menuju lantai dua.

"Malfoy! Kau tuli?"

Dia merasakan Granger memberontak dalam gengamannya. Dengan segera dia berbalik. "Aku dengar, Granger. Diam! Atau, kau mau kututup mulutmu dengan mulutku?"

'_Sial!_' Apa yang baru saja dia katakan padanya?

Namun, kata-kata itu berhasil membuat diam Granger . Bibirnya membuka dan menutup layaknya terkena mantra Silencio. Wajahnya yang memerah kini semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang suka dihidangkan oleh ibunya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Draco kembali menyeret Granger ke kelas kosong lantai dua. Membuka gagang pintu dia masuk dan mengambil tongkatnya. "_Alohomora_."

Sura klik pintu yang menandakan terkunci rapat. Berbalik, dia mendapati darah-lumpur itu terbelalak kaget saat dirinya menyentuh lembut sisi wajahnya.

Granger mundur, hingga punggungnya membentur dinding di belakangnya.

Kini, Draco menyeringai lebar.

.

OoooO

.

Hermione memandang sosok yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Dia terperangkap. Di antara dinding, Malfoy dan ruang kelas yang terkunci. Merogoh saku jubahnya, dia kembali merutuk. _'Sial! Tongkatku ketinggalan!'_

Wajar saja Hermione tidak membawa tongkat. Karena dia pikir ini hanyalah sebuah pesta dansa, dan rekan dansanya pun orang baik-baik. Dia sama sekali tak menduga akan terkurung di sini, bersama orang yang paling dibencinya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Granger." Ada kilatan terluka di mata abu-abunya. "Jangan melihatku seakan aku akan membunuhmu. Lihatlah aku, seperti kau melihat Krum."

_Apa?_ Hermione tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

Malfoy kembali menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. Kemudian tangan kananya mengangkat dagu Hermione, memaksanya untuk melihat langung ke sepasang bola matanya yang kelabu. Tangan kirinya menepuk puncak kepalanya, dan mengurai sanggul yang telah susah-susah dia buat. "Jangan perlihatkan leher jenjangmu pada lelaki lain, selain Potter dan Weasley, Granger."

Hermione tak bisa berkutik. Tubuhnya lumpuh dan napasnya tertahan ketika Malfoy membelai halus sisi kiri wajahnya. "Aku ingin mencicipi ini. Bibir yang selalu antusias menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kelas."

Sebelum Hermione meresepon, Malfoy telah mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Saat dirasanya lidah Malfoy membelai bibir bagian bawahnya, Hermione segera memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari interaksi ini lebih dalam. Tanpa sadar, air mata kembali meleleh.

"Kenapa?" Malfoy berbisik sembari menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Ini salah. Ini sungguh salah," dia menatap langsung ke sepasang bola mata keperakan itu, meresapi napas Malfoy yang menggelitik wajahnya, " kau mabuk."

Sepasang mata itu melebar.

.

OoooO

.

Granger benar. _Dirinya memang mabuk_. Tapi, dia masih cukup sadar untuk membawa dia kemari karena gelombang amarah yang masih bias dan, mendadak mata Draco melebar. Dia telah menyentuhnya—ralat, dia telah menciumnya. _Mencium seorang darah-lumpur!_

Namun, dia—mereka sudah kepalang basah, bukan? Buat apa hanya setengah-tengah? Biarlah basah sekalian. Menyeringai dia kembali mendekati gadis Gryffindor itu. "Kau tahu, bukan? Banyak yang bilang kalau ucapan orang mabuk adalah ucapan paling jujur?"

Granger membelalak.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Granger. Seorang darah-lumpur yang sangat mengesankan. Peringkat satu seangkatan, dan kini, kau telah menarik perhatian Krum. Sangat mengesankan, dan membuatku sebal." Draco menarik napas. "Ayahku bahkan terus saja memerintahku untuk selalu belajar dan belajar. Agar nilaiku dapat mengalahkanmu," dia tertawa sinis, "namun, kenyataannya, kau tetaplah menjadi yang nomor satu."

"Tapi, itu bukan salahku!"

Dia mendengus kemudian menatap intens sepasang manik cokelat madu itu. "Satu lagi yang membuatku sebal adalah, kau mempunyai sepasang mata yang indah. Aku mengerti mengapa Krum tertarik padamu. Rupanya, itik telah berubah menjadi angsa, eh?

Draco puas mengintimidasi gadis itu. "Dan rupanya, Weasley pun melihatmu juga."

"Ron tidak seperti itu!" bentak Granger.

Draco maju dan kembali menipiskan jarak di antara mereka.

.

OooO

.

Hermione menatap pemuda yang semakin maju mendekatinya. Perasaannya terlalu campur aduk untuk dijelaskan. Dan sialnya, dia tak memegang tongkat sihir.

Dirasanya napas pemuda itu memburu, dan Hermione merasakan pertambahan beban di bahunya. Dia menoleh, dan melihat Malfoy menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Aku lelah untuk mencerna ini semua." Dan kemudian, dia merosot ke lantai, diikuti Hermione yang tak kuat menahan beban di bahunya. Mereka bersandar di dindinga batu dan lantai yang dingin.

"Malfoy." Hermione menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di pipi pemuda Slytherin itu. Namun tak bergeming. Justru sepasang tangan yang lebar dan hangat menangkup tangan kanannya.

"Biarlah Granger. Aku lelah. Dan, aku pastilah kehilangan otak saat menyentuh tangan darah-lumpur ini."

Hermione meringis. "Tak bisakah kau tak menyebutku 'darah-lumpur'?" katanya sinis.

"Tidak. Selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi darah-lumpur dan aku adalah darah-murni. Hanya malam ini saja. Biar aku yang melangar peraturan ayahku." Napas pemuda itu melambat. "Biarkan aku tertidur, Granger. Biar pagi yang akan menyadarkanku akan kegilaan ini."

Hermione menggeleng. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Malfoy benar. Dia adalah darah-lumpur dan pemuda itu adalah darah-murni.

"Seandainya aku seperti Krum yang bisa mengabaikan status darah bego ini," gumam Malfoy sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

* * *

_Karena …_

_Sinar mentari pada fajar besoklah yang akan menampar realitas_

_Mengembalikan posisi mereka yang sebenarnya_

* * *

.

Malam itu, Hermione tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa tidur di ruangan ini dengan beralaskan lantai yang dingin dan dinding batu yang berlumut. Dari balik jendela, netra cokelatnya melihat langit malam nan pekat dihiasi buitran-butiran putih. _'Salju turun!'_

Dia menolehkan kepala ke sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu nampak damai dalam tidurnya. Tak ada seringai sinis yang biasa dia lontarkan padanya.

Hermione menjulurkan tangannya. Meremas helaian-helaian rambut pirang platina pemuda itu.

Dan, ini adalah malam Natalnya yang dingin. Ditemani seorang yang paling dibencinya. Seseorang yang memberikannya perasaan tak terdefinisikan.

.

OoooO

.

Hermione terbangun ketika dia merasakan sensasi dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Pasti ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Dia harus kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

Dia melirik sosok pemuda yang masih tertidur. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ketika dia mengambil tongkat pemuda itu di balik saku jubahnya dan mendaraskan Mantra-Penghangat. Yang dia pikirkan adalah, dia tak tega melihat orang mati kedinginan. Meski itu adalah Malfoy.

"_Colloportus_," gumamnya.

Pintu kayu terbuka dan dia segera keluar, menaiki tangga pualam menuju ruang rekreasi.

Menggumamkan kata kunci pada lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang terkantuk-kantuk, dia masuk menuju lorong dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar perempuan.

.

OoooO

.

Sinar mentari yang lemah perlahan menelusup di balik jendela. Usai badai salju yang melanda malam Natal kemarin, sangat menakjubkan melihat sang surya berusaha melawan awan pekat untuk memunculkan diri.

Draco mengerjap. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit dan kepalanya pusing. Samar-samar dia dapat membaui aroma mawar. Aroma yang sama yang pernah dihirupnya saat di perpustakaan waktu lalu. Dia ingin memejamkan matanya kembali, namun, badannya meronta meminta untuk dirilekskan.

Dia membuka kelopak matanya. _'Ruang kelas kosong?'_

Dia mengernyit. Dia tak ingat kejadian semalam. Yang mampu diingatnya adalah dia meminum minuman yang diberikan oleh Blaise. Mengangkat bahu, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang bawah tanah Slytherin.

.

OoooO

.

Semua orang bangun lebih siang sehari sesudah Natal. Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor jauh lebih sepi dsbanding hari-hari terakhir ini, banyak kuap menyela obrolan yang malas-malasan.

Hermione bangun lebih awal karena tak bisa memejamkan matanya kembali sepulangnya dari ruang kelas kosong semalam. Dia memutuskan untuk membasuh mukanya untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata dan kelelahan, serta merapikan rambutnya yang sudah mengembang kembali.

"Hai, Harry," sapanya ketika melihat dua sahabatnya turun dari kamar anak laki-laki, "dan, hai, Ron."

Harry dan Ron masih menguap ketika membalas sapaannya.

"Rambutmu?" Harry bertanya sembari mengangkat alisnya.

"Umm, kemarin aku menggunakan banyak Ramuan Pelicin Rambut untuk merapikan rambutku. Tapi, prosesnya terlalu merepotkan jika dilakukan setiap hari," jawabnya, mengangkat bahu sambil menggaruk belakang telinga Crookshanks yang mendengkur.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Hermione," Ron menatapnya sambil meneliti wajahnya, "ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu."

"Aku tak bisa tidur semalam," sahutnya pendek.

Segera saja, Harry dan Ron tak membuang-buang waktu untuk memberitahunya tentang percakapan Hagrid dan Madame Maxime yang tak sengaja mereka dengar, tetapi dirinya tak kaget ketika Ron memberitahunya bahwa Hagrid adalah setengah raksasa. "Dari dulu sudah kuduga," katanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu dia tak mungkin raksasa asli, karena yang asli tingginya sampai enam meter. Tetapi, ngapain sih, histeris begini cuma soal raksasa? Ini kan seperti prasangka orang terhadap manusia serigala … Cuma kefanatikan saja, kan?"

Dilihatnya Ron yang ingin menjawab dengan tajam. Hermione segera mengalihkan pandangannya dengan berpaling ke arah jendela.

.

.

Saju masih tebal menumpuk di halaman ketika Hermione dan anak-anak Gryffindor keluar untuk kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Mereka berjalan hati-hati saat menapakkan kaki ke halaman yang mendadak menjadi licin. Neville nyaris tergelincir dan segera ditarik oleh Ron.

Akhirnya, dengan bersusah payah mereka tiba di pondok Hagrid. Nampak pemyihir wanita tua dengan rambut beruban yang dipotong sangat pendek dan dagu yang mencuat tengah berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Ayo cepat, bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu," dia berteriak kepada mereka yang kesusahan mendekatinya melewati salju.

"Siapakah Anda?" tanya Ron, memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. "Dimana Hagrid?"

"Namaku Profesor Grubbly-Plank, aku guru pengganti Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib."

"Dimana Hagrid?" tanya Hermione, mengulang pertanyaan Ron.

"Dia sakit," kata Profesor Grubbly-Plank, pendek.

Tawa pelan tak menyenangkan mencapai telinga Hermione. Dia menoleh. Draco Malfoy dan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya telah bergabung. Hermione lupa, bahwa dalam pelajaran ini mereka satu kelas dengan _anak Slytherin_.

Dia mendengar Profesor Grubbly-Plank memberi intruksi untuk mengikutinya ke arah padang rumput dekat dengan kuda-kuda Beauxbatons ditambatkan. Hermione mendadak jadi lebih sensitif akan kehadiran Malfoy yang melangkah beberapa kaki di belakangnya.

Profesor Grubbly-Plank menunjukkan pada mereka seekor Unicorn yang besar dan indah sedang ditambatkan. Sejenak, pikirannya teralihkan dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

.

OoooO

.

Draco dan teman-temannya bersiap-siap menuju kelas Pemeliharan Satwa Gaib. Dia senang karena artikel tentang Hagrid, si manusia setengah-raksasa tersebut sudah tercetak di _Daily Prophet_.

Kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib pun mendadak jauh lebih menyenangkan melihat muka cengo _Santo_ Potter, _Weasel_ dan darah-lumpur Granger itu ketika dirinya menunjukkan artikel tersebut.

"Yah, kurasa artikel ini akan mengakhiri karier mengajar si tolol itu," katanya dengan mata yang berkilat dan memasang seringai. "Setengah-raksasa … dan kupikir takkan ada ibu dan ayah yang senang mendengar ini. Mereka pasti cemas dia akan memakan anak mereka, ha, ha, ha …."

"Kau!" Granger memolotinya.

Draco memasang wajah polos sambil menatap sepasang mata cokelat itu. "Aku? Ada apa denganku, darah-lumpur?"

Wajah Granger kosong, dan tiba-tiba dia memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Di sampingnya, Potter dan Weasley nampak menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya. Draco tertawa.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, Harry, Ron. Lebih baik kita menemui Hagrid," katanya lirih.

Granger menggandeng mereka dan berbalik.

Draco merasakan gelombang ketidaksukaan ini. Ketidaksukaan ketika Hermione menggandeng laki-laki, walau itu Potter dan Weasley. Perasaan yang sama ketika dia melihat Krum berdansa dengannya.

Semilir angin menegakkan bulu kuduknya. Juga, mengirimkan aroma mawar saat rambut megar gadis itu terkibas ketika berbalik tadi.

Draco membelalak. Aroma yang menenangkan. Aroma yang sama, yang pernah dihirupnya saat duduk di meja sudut samping jendela di Perpustakaan. Dan … saat dia terbangun di ruang kelas kosong pagi hari setelah Natal.

Kesadaran menghantamnya bagai terkena Mantra Cruciatus yang sering diceritakan ayahnya.

Samar, dia mengingatnya.

Kelebatan ingatan saat dia memeluk Granger, mengecup bibir lembutnya dan jatuh tertidur di bahu gadis itu.

_Dia pernah menghabiskan malam dengan Granger?_

"_Biarkan aku tertidur, Granger. Biar pagi yang akan menyadarkanku akan kegilaan ini."_

Dia takpernah menyangka ucapan ini akan keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Mendadak. Dia menjadi seribu kali lebih benci pada darah-lumpur itu. darah-lumpur yang telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Draco menggeram. "Kau tetap darah-lumpur, Granger."

.

.

FINITE

.

.

Author' Note:

Yeay! *lap ingus*

Akhirnya jadi juga fic ini /0/

Persembahan dari hati buat ulang tahun Summer Dash aka Rizqi Monoarfa Putri yang berulang tahun tanggal 11 kemarin. Maaf ya Mput, kadoku ngaret sebelas hari *meluk Mput*

Untuk fic ini aku buat dari scene-scene di Goblet of Fire. Mulai bab 18 sampai 24. Ada beberapa deskripsi yang kuambil di sana dengan modifikasi.

Dan, aku ga nyangka bakal lumayan panjang juga. Jadi, kalo ada typo yang lolos dan PoV Draco yang OoC ini, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya /pundung/ *meyodorkan Cokelat Kodok kepada reader*

Maaf sekali lagi, jadi kebanyakan notes. Akhir kata, review dan concrit? *nyodorin Babang Draco dan Eneng Hermione*


End file.
